Odd Squad - fanfiction: An Aqua-Blue Venus-Flytrap
by gaya-papaya
Summary: When Oona and Ocean get paired up to solve creature-crimes along their fellow agents, their friendship grows stronger each day.
1. Chapter 1

Hi. I'm **gaya-papaya**.

This is my very first fanfiction, not counting the amount of stories I have subconsciously saved as files on my computer. I would like reviews and constructive -criticism, because I not only think it helps me with inspiration, it also saves me from asking my good-friends about my weird pairings.

I ship Oona and Ocean because of the different moments they have together in Odd Squad. I'm guessing you will too, after _we_ complete this fanfiction.

Enjoy, and keep it 100.

\- gaya-papaya

_Disclaimer: I do not own Odd Squad._

* * *

Working in the lab could become extremely tiring.

But unlike the other scientists at Odd Squad, Oona enjoyed staying in the whitewashed workspace. She'd repair and restore an abundant amount of useful – _and some not very useful _– gadgets and appliances, losing track of time (and every now and then, her occasional train of thought too).

Most importantly, Oona stayed inside the lab because her somewhat careless and quirky personality couldn't constantly handle the busy atmosphere outside. Dropping objects, spilling liquids, falling and tripping; it would cause a big mess during investigations, and Oona couldn't risk anything going wrong because of her.

Also, being 'slightly less intrusive' was on her to-do list, and she was planning on checking it off before she got labeled as _annoying _or _bothersome_.

Oona could - and would - have generally been more cautious, but balancing her workload with being careful _and_ not dropping things?

There wasn't enough time for _that_.

Oscar had left months ago, leaving his tin-canned beans in the emergency bunker under the very last worktable; and to be completely honest, Oona had started feeling like returning there everyday.

She missed companionship from a fellow agent, and although a lab-director had a lot of work, she still concentrated _more_ on the task of finding more social-acknowledgement.

Well, she had completed that task _in a way._

Oona had met Olympia and Otis, who had both started working at Odd Squad exactly one day before her. But however much she liked how their interactions had grown, them being partners _and _best friends made it impossible for her to interrupt during _every_ investigation.

She definitely didn't want to become the next _Olhm_, and she was closer to checking 'not-being-intrusive' off her to-do list than ever before.

Although a scientist couldn't become an investigation-agent, Oona still tried her best to look friendly and approachable. But the indefinite tasks of repairing gadgets made it look like a scientists job was meant to be done inside, not outside, where the investigation department would be the most.

But, Oona didn't know that the agent in the office right above her, was going to change her way of thinking.

No, she hadn't seen that coming _at all._

* * *

_"Oona, Ocean, in my office; NOW."_

Oona felt like that very sentence had been repeated a few- okay, _many_ times; but really, all of the constant echoing had happened in her head.

Well, _someone_ had said it, and there was somebody speaking right now, their voice having a strong sense of authority. And apart from that, Oona knew she had just gotten to hear something she never had expected to hear before.

_Although_ she wasn't sure if the news was that pleasing to the other person in the room.

"Wait, you're teaming _us_ up? Why?" Ocean asked.

"Well, my former partner O' Donahue asked all scientists and creature-caretakers to be paired up to benefit the crime-solving system." Ms. O calmly answered. "I know it's surprising, but I trust him on this."

"I- we get to solve crimes? Actual _crimes_? The kind of crimes that the investigation department solves?" Oona asked, bewildered.

A week ago, Oona would have only thought that scientists worked inside. That they only had to be available at the lab if an agent needed a gadget to be repaired, and that the actual, physical job of going out and helping others in need was just something the investigation agents did.

And here it was- a chance to work with _someone_ on _something_ that she'd hoped to be doing months ago, but had never happened.

It was honestly rather hard to believe.

"Yes, _actual crimes. _Now, since I've explained the basics, I'll call you when your gadget and creature skills are needed together." Ms. O finished, picking up her juice-box.

Oona knew that Ocean wanted to say something again, but he decided to not interrupt Ms O. and left the office after looking once at Oona, who then just followed him outside.

Ms. O looked up at the doorway and thought about how they'd reacted to the teaming-up; they hadn't spoken to each other at all.

_This had better been a good idea, O'Donahue, _Ms. O thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Ocean had been hired by an emergency council of two agents: Dr. O, the current head of the medical department, and Oscar, the former lab-director. In need of someone who could handle creatures with patience and enough care to ensure their safe living at Odd Squad, they had interviewed every agent on the list, trying to suppress their patience with the less skilled candidates.

Apparently, his calm and collected nature attracted most creatures to him, and it wasn't like they had a more suitable choice waiting in the room next door, coincidentally _also _carrying an instrument to sooth whichever 'beast' came their way.

He was slightly extroverted, but still kept to himself, unlike the agents from the maintenance and investigation departments, who had somehow always ended up near him, questioning his every move.

He had his ukulele, his creatures, his hammock; what more was needed for someone like him?

Nothing, right?  
Wrong.

Ms O found it entirely necessary to pair him up with Oona. Not that he minded, he'd enjoy working with someone for a change, but it was very unexpected and sudden. He liked Oona, she was quirky and energetic, but then again, what had happened to being morally alone?

He thought about it while walking down the stairs from Ms. O's office, and instead of walking to the creature room, he made his way to the lab.

_No explanation of any further cases: just some "basics". What is that supposed to mean?_

His train of thought broke upon seeing Oona at the tall counter in the lab, working on repairing something that seemed a _little too much_ out of his world to understand.

"Hey, Oona! How's it going?"

"Howdy-do, Ocean. I'm working on the same old stuff, 'ya know."

"Cool."

They stood there in silence, Ocean wondering how he could put his words to use in a phrase, and Oona just really minding her business- as if what Ms. O had said back then had only affected her for those 5 minutes in her office.

It was almost like they were ignoring the fact that they were going to become partners- if they weren't already accepting of that happening.

Oona had silently fixated her mind on the gadget she was repairing, but she suddenly turned her head towards Ocean, as if she expected him to say something. He took this as a chance to speak.

"Do you mind if I ask you a question, Oona?"

"Yeah, sure, go ahead." she answered.

"Well, you know how we - kind of - are partners now?"

"Yes- yeah, I do know that. I was, kind of, sitting next to you in Ms O. office." Oona quickly said, raising her eyebrows and mocking his weird (if not obvious) statement.

Ocean chose to ignore apparent sentence; and nodded instead, closing his mouth.  
"Ar-are you okay with that? Because it's actually kind of hard for me to start working in a team. I'm just a really simple kind of creature-guy, and it's always been me and my animals." he said, not knowing if that was the best way to put it. If it were anything _but _working in a team, Ocean would have been up for it.

"Not that I don't want to work with you," Ocean quickly added, seeing her slightly stunned expression. "I'll just need time to understand how teamwork, uh- works."

Oona didn't really know what to say, mostly because her first thought about Ocean was that he was amazingly extroverted and liked to socialize. This made her think twice about what to say back to him.

"Oh, yeah I get that all the time.", she said finally, putting one hand on her hip, letting the other lean on the workbench. "I mean, I get that some people can't work together on the first time, as a team it is especially difficult. I, sort of, feel like that too."

Ocean smiled, relieved that she didn't freak out like the many times she had before during other _mildly_ puzzling situations. If he knew Oona well, than that would have been her first reaction. But she stayed surprisingly calm and didn't say anything provoking her usually quirky nature.

"Thanks for getting that, dudette. Uh, I better go now. My creatures need me." Ocean quickly finished.

"Good luck." Oona replied, half-heartedly smiling and watching him leave, wondering what about their conversation had felt out of place.

She wanted to be able to use her skills outside and work in a team, but why'd _Ocean _(of all people) have to make it so confusing for himself?  
Ocean might have problems making friends and enjoying teamwork, but that didn't mean that Oona didn't have those issues either.

This was going to be hard.


End file.
